Redhelm Arzuros Ecology
In-Game Information A ruffian known for its wild, red mane of hair. Unrivaled in its cruelty, sightings of a Redhelm near human settlements is a serious call for alarm, though very few can handle hunting it. As it's far more likely for a would-be hunter to end up as its lunch, it requires special permission to hunt. Taxonomy *Order: Pelagusia *Suborder: Hard Claw *Infraorder: Bear Beast *Family: Zuros *Species: Arzuros Redhelm Arzuros is a Deviant of Arzuros. This Fanged Beast is easily stronger than normal Arzuros individuals. Habitat Range In the Old World, Redhelm Arzuros have been seen inhabiting the Misty Peaks, Jungle, Sacred Pinnacle and Tower. They've also been seen in the Deserted Island within the New World. Ecological Niche Arzuros are omnivores, meaning they are capable of eating both plants and other animals. They're commonly seen by rivers, hunting fish, and in the forest, searching for certain plants, insects, and carrion. Arzuros are capable of taking down Kelbi, Bullfango, and Gargwa when hungry for fresh meat and are known to scavenge kills off larger predators. These monsters are also known to have a sweet tooth for honey made by bees and crave the sweet substance so much that they'll viciously attack other creatures that get too close to their chosen bee hive. When eating honey, Arzuros pay little to no attention of their surroundings, leaving them vulnerable to attacks from larger predators. While being large animals themselves Arzuros are vulnerable to being attacked and preyed upon by even larger predators in the Misty Peaks such as Zinogre, Rathalos, Rathian, Nargacuga and it's subspecies, along with Deviljho. When traveling to the Flooded Forest to feed on the vast bounty of fish there, the Fanged Beasts then become vulnerable to attacks from large aquatic predators consisting of Lagiacrus, and its subspecies, Gobul, Royal Ludroth, and Plesioth. Both Great Jaggi and Great Wroggi along with their packs can actively harass Arzuros into surrendering kills made by them. Biological Adaptations Redhelm Arzuros have many of the same adaptions as Arzuros, however, there is a few differences between them. Redhelm Arzuros have crimson-colored fur and legs, giving them their additional name, Redhelm. The reasoning for this crimson coloring is unknown but it is believed to either be the blood of prey or from those parts thicken over the years. Like normal Arzuros, Redhelm Arzuros can deliver powerful blows with their paws but, the force of these special individuals is far stronger. One swipe from a Redhelm Arzuros's paw can easily kill weaker foes. Unlike Arzuros, Redhelm Arzuros are able to jump into the air and smash foes with their weight, much like Lagombi. Behavior Redhelm Arzuros are considered brutal and ruthless to the Hunter's Guild. The moment one of these Arzuros appear, the Hunter's Guild will try to send a hunter as soon as possible. This is due to the Redhelm Arzuros being known to be able to damage villages quite easily. Though hunters are sent in to hunt it down, some hunters don't return. This Arzuros is reported to have killed some hunters. From this, only hunters with special permits are allowed to hunt them down. Category:Monster Ecology Category:Fanged Beast Ecology